Merlin versus the Improbable Pregnancy
by OneTruePendragon
Summary: They were chasing some magical beast who just happened to be a magical sorcerer and now they were crying. Literally. Slash. M/M. pseudo-mpreg


**Merlin versus the Improbable Pregnancy**  
by onetruependragon

"Mer_lin_," Arthur hissed once Maleagant had disappeared, "I demand that you _stop_ that sniffling this instant. It's getting on my nerves."

"Like I can help it!" Merlin shot back, irritably. "Why don't you stop it yourself?"

"Because, _obviously_, it's magical. Besides, my crying can't possibly be as bad as yours."

"No? Arthur, really, you ought to listen to yourself sometime. Prat."

"Idiot."

"Dollophead!"

They fell silent, or at least as silent as one can be while tears ran down their cheeks. Arthur began sniffling and there was nowhere he could wipe his nose with his arms chained above his head, unless he wanted to rub it raw against his breastplate or chainmail. He scowled through the tears in Merlin's direction as if to say, "This is all your fault."

"Arthur, he's coming back," Merlin whispered once he could hear Maleagant's boots scuffing across the cave floor.

Arthur nodded, or at least moved his head enough that Merlin knew that the prince had heard him. "Don't do anything, just let me handle him."

"What could you possibly do? He's a sorcerer, and a very powerful one at that."

Before Arthur had a chance to ask in a condescending tone, "How would you know?" Maleagant entered the entrance to the prison. He held a large metal bowl in one of his small hands, a knife in another. His eyes were closed, and he was muttering to himself in an odd, halting way, but Merlin could feel the air around him pulsating with power. Now if Arthur would just look away so he could do something to get them out of their predicament! But Arthur's glare was unwavering as he watched the sorcerer with pure hatred.

"Emrys," Maleagant whispered, opening his eyes and stopping in front of Merlin. "I must take what you have given no one, in order to create your son." Instantly Merlin's mind filled with a very terrifying image of the older wizard ripping off Merlin's pants with the knife and proceeding to "take." He felt his body shrink back into the wall, but being chained both hand and foot, there wasn't much room to maneuver against Maleagant's approach.

Apparently Arthur had the same image. "You even look at my manservant that way and I will kill you!" he roared, tugging at his chains in a valiant, yet impossible, attempt to protect Merlin. As Maleagant reached the bowl towards Merlin, Arthur began screaming at the top of his lungs. "You _bastard_! Merlin! Don't let him take your virtue! By the gods, I'll kill you, I swear I will! Merlin!" His voice sounded strangled and desperate.

Two of Merlin's tears dropped into the bowl; Maleagant placed it on the ground and then unsheathed his dagger. "You have no power here, Arthur Pendragon," Malegaent said, his quiet, firm voice somehow resonating over Arthur's maniacal howling. "Only Emrys has the power to stop me, but he will not." He looked deep into Merlin's face, his eyes shined gold, and Merlin's clenched fist untightened before his eyes. Maleagant slid the knife down Merlin's right hand, and Merlin watched in shock as two drops of blood fell into the bowl. His hand stung and he felt as if someone (and that someone was usually Arthur when it actually happened) had punched him in the stomach.

His tears dried up as quickly as they had appeared and the stinging of his hand lessened, while the gut-wrenching pain intensified. The chains unlocked themselves, and Merlin found himself on the floor, breathing heavy, barely able to life his head. His eyelids were closing and he felt pain throughout his body as he struggled to crawl closer to Arthur.

"What has he done to you? Get up and run! Find Lancelot! Merlin!" Arthur was still screaming, though it seemed as though Arthur's voice was being drowned out by the resumed whisperings of Maleagant. Merlin wished he could speak, but his lips fell open without voice. In any other situation, he might have teased Arthur about crying, or at the very least tell him to shut up. But now, the only thing Merlin wanted to comfort him, reign in his fury. The ancient wizard held the bowl out and collected two tears from Arthur, who tried to kick Maleagant. Somehow, the sorcerer was just beyond his reach, even though Merlin could swear he was close enough. Then, using the knife again, Maleagant sliced open Arthur's left palm, again collecting the blood in the bowl. Arthur had a similar reaction as Merlin as his own chains unlocked, dramatically sinking to the earth onto his chest with an audible "uhmph."

Maleagant approached the stone altar in the middle of the room, his eyes still glowing gold, muttering and swirling the bowl as he circled the altar twice. He placed the bowl on top of the altar, then pulled out a large lump of clay and added it to the bowl.

He turned back to Merlin, crouching down to be at eyelevel with him. "I am sorry Emrys," he sighed, "but this is foreseen. I have no choice but to fulfill my destiny, as you must." He placed a hand on Merlin's forehead. "The child of the Dragon Lord and the Pendragon, the inheritor of Albion, must be born and this is the only way."

Before Merlin could quite see what was happening, Arthur had his sword pointed at Maleagant's throat, his other arm practically around Merlin's shoulders in a protective position. He hissed, "Get away from him before I take your magic away forever."

Maleagant looked calmly at him. "You have no power here, Arthur Pendragon. I leave but this advice: take the child as your rightful heir." Then, his eyes flaming gold, he whispered in the ancient tongue, "_Death. Life._" A moment of relative silence pierced Merlin, then Maleagant screamed in agony, wind and fire and water rushing through the room. Merlin was sure he was going to be burned to death, but in the next instant he felt he was drowning, then suffocating. Maleagant's screams changed in quality, the same intensity becoming higher in pitch.

Finally, the air cleared. Merlin felt his limbs regain their strength and he sat up unexpectedly. Arthur was pulling his arm, and Merlin willingly stood up to stand next to his prince. On the ground, the charred remains of Maleagant spewed smoke, smelling of sulfur and crisped meat. In the bowl on the altar, the clay moved. And continued to move. And then began screaming and flailing his little arms, kicking his tiny feet into the air.

"Good God," Arthur swore. His hands had dropped to his sides as if in utter denial at what he was seeing, and Merlin felt the fog lifting off his mind. He stepped forward to the altar and tenderly reached to stroke the newborn's cheek. The baby seemed to calm at his touch.

"Get some water, will you?" he said presently, pulling off his red scarf and wiping some of the grime off the baby's face. For once, Arthur didn't remind Merlin that it wasn't his place to give orders; instead, he collected a canteen out of their supplies that Maleagant had left on the other side of the room. He handed it to Merlin, then watched as Merlin washed the little baby, who was still wriggling but had seemed to quiet under Merlin's gentle touch and was now sucking on his fist.

"Poor bastard," Arthur finally muttered. "He's got your ears."

The little baby screamed angrily in reply.

* * *

Arthur was positive that if the baby's sobs didn't stop in ten minutes, he was going to fall on his own sword. He had realized they were still too far away from the knights and horses to get there that evening, and Merlin looked the worse for wear though he kept insisting that he was feeling right as rain. So Arthur had insisted they pitch camp, which really consisted of eating a very small hunk of bread and a smaller portion of cheese while sitting around a camp fire Merlin had practically conjured up out of thin air. They had some blankets, of course, so they would hopefully be able to stay warm enough, though Arthur was concerned that the baby might be too cold.

While he had to admit that the baby was endearing, he was loud. Despite Merlin letting the baby suck on his fingers, he would stay quiet only for a few minutes before wailing again. "I think he's hungry," Merlin sighed. "Of course we would end up with a baby and not a living soul nearby. You wouldn't happen to have some of that honey left over, would you?"

Arthur was still in a daze, but produced the very small vial. Merlin slicked his fingers with it and then tried to get the baby to suck again.

This made Arthur go dry at the mouth, imagining Merlin's sticky fingers and other places he could put them. "I'm going to see if I can find some water," he said, standing up and hoping Merlin hadn't noticed the obvious bulge growing in his pants.

Merlin nodded, watching carefully as Arthur was out of sight. As soon as he was, Merlin lifted up his shirt and whispered, holding a hand to his chest. Once his eyes stopped glowing, he held the baby up to his nipple, hoping beyond hope that the child would latch on.

Somehow his spell had worked. It was an odd sensation, Merlin thought, as the baby began to gulp milk coming from Merlin's breast. Awkward and rather unexpected, but he had seen women in Ealdor feed their children, so he had hoped his limited understanding would allow the spell to take hold. The baby instantly began to calm in his arms. So the little one had been hungry after all. And, Merlin mused, Arthur was right; he did have Merlin's rather large ears. Hopefully the child wouldn't also have Arthur's ridiculous teeth.

Arthur returned about twenty minutes later, canteen full of cold water and feeling much more in control of himself. That is, until he saw Merlin, the baby sucking on Merlin's chest, and Arthur's thoughts went straight from, _That is utterly impossible_ to _I want to fuck Merlin senseless_. Odd, how the child could bring out such passion in him. He thought he usually hid it very well.

"Arthur," Merlin said, stammering, but Arthur shushed him, sitting down quickly to hide his second erection in the evening.

"He's being quiet. That's worth everything to me right now," Arthur whispered, handing Merlin the canteen.

"I, uhm. I didn't know." He paused, licked his lips, which Arthur tried very hard not to find even more erotic. "Didn't know men could, uhm, but you know. Actually, once Gaius told me, told me that they could, and I thought, uhm, why not try it?" Merlin wondered if he sounded as mixed up as he felt.

Arthur blanched. "I don't even want to know how you ended up having that conversation with Gaius. But for whatever it's worth, I'm extremely grateful you did. Drink up," he said, and Merlin sipped. Arthur motioned for Merlin to continue. "We don't have much food left, but I think we can make it to the knights before noon tomorrow. With hard riding, we should be able to be back in Camelot by evening." It was a good thing, too, because there was only enough rations for Merlin to have breakfast.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Arthur tried very hard not to listen to the baby's incessant gulping by tossing small twigs into the fire and listening to them pop. "Arthur," Merlin finally said, "I'm sorry. So sorry about all this."

"You're sorry?" Arthur looked up at him and shook his head, tossing another bit of wood into the fire. "None of this is your fault. I was the one that pursued the beast into the cave. You told me not to follow it, which was not your place, might I remind you."

"I suppose," Merlin replied, doubtful. "I should have watched over you better."

Arthur laughed. "You sound like your mum. Contrary to the belief of present company, I do happen to be an adult, and I take responsibilities for my actions. How were we supposed to know that the dangerous beast was actually a sorcerer luring us into a trap?"

Merlin thought to himself, _That's just it. I should have known_. But quickly his mind turned to another problem. "What are we going to do about the baby?"

Arthur paused, a wood bit in his hand, staring deeply into the fire. He finally threw it in, and without looking at Merlin, asked, "Is he Maleagant reincarnated?"

"No!" Merlin almost shouted before remembered he was trying to keep the infant quiet. "No," he replied. "Maleagant gave his life so that this child could be born. That is the law of magic."

"When did you become such an expert? When we met my mother?" Arthur's voice was firm, a steel-like quality to it that made Merlin ache and want to kiss him better. "You told me she was lying." They sat in silence, the fire crackling, the baby suckling. He turned to look at Merlin. "Was she, Merlin?"

Merlin swallowed visibly. "I don't know, Sire. I wish I did."

"Well," he finally replied after a long silence, "we'd best give him a name. I have no idea what we're going to tell my father. And for the love of Camelot, we'll have to find a wet nurse. Certainly can't have you nursing him. Can you imagine what the court would say if they found out?" He almost grinned at the thought.

Merlin blushed. "That's just as well. I'm quite sure my body wasn't made for this sort of thing. And, as for a name, I was thinking Aiden. Means 'little fire' in the old tongue." Of course, what Merlin was really saying was, _It sounds something like Arthur and Merlin combined, don't you think?_ And, _Oh Arthur, can we please keep him? Even if it means triple the word load for me, which, knowing you, it will._

Arthur smiled, still keeping his eyes on the fire. "Aiden. Yes, Merlin, we'll keep him. And, now that he's asleep, can you please put your shirt back on?"

* * *

"Everyone, listen up," Leon motioned to the others, his eyes expectantly focused on his leader.

It really wasn't fair, Arthur decided that afternoon, how everyone coddled Aiden and Merlin. _He _had been up all night with the baby too, and perhaps even more than Merlin. Every time Aiden woke up, Arthur would have to shake Merlin awake so the baby could be fed. Then he'd sit listening to Aiden sucking on Merlin and be wishing he could do the same. Finally they'd both fall back asleep and Arthur would drift in and out of consciousness realizing exactly it was that he had learned about Merlin, until Aiden woke up a few hours later, crying for more food.

It had been easy, the night before and while they were alone, to deny his thoughts of what Merlin was. But then it was time to find the knights, and he began to realize the danger he was in, Merlin was in, Aiden was in. To top it off, Arthur had to _carry_ both of them the last few miles because Merlin was about ready to drop (even though Arthur had given him all of the rations he had left for breakfast), and it made him want to shag his manservant then and there, baby be hanged. So it was Arthur, who was hungry and tired and sore and definitely _not_ announcing to his knights that his manservant happened to be a warlock, that should be getting the pats on the back.

Lancelot was holding Aiden in his arms and smiling like he was the child's father as Elyan and Percival sat on either side grinning from ear to ear, while Merlin was resting on Gwaine's shoulder in an utterly defeated yet delicious-looking sort of way. And Gwaine certainly didn't look like he minded the closeness, but to the contrary, looked as if he might enjoy it.

"Obviously, my father cannot find out about Aiden's true … heritage," Arthur said, trying to sound more sure of himself than he was. The knights of course wanted to know and before he could stop Merlin, the idiot had told them about how Aiden had been born, which of course was not a good idea. But then, Arthur wasn't going to interrupt in case he mentioned anything that had to do with magic. "Gwaine, I assume that with your exceptional knowledge of the women in Camelot, you might be able to find us a good wet nurse?"

Gwaine nodded amicably. "I'm sure I could find a good woman for you." He waggled his eyebrows. "Maybe a good women for more than just feeding the little one, if you know what I mean."

"No Gwaine, just one for feeding." Arthur tried to look intimidating, but Gwaine really didn't know how to take a hint. "Since Merlin and I lost our horses, Leon can stay with me while the rest of you ride back to Camelot. Merlin, see if you can find some sort of crib to keep Aiden in – and try to explain to Gaius as tactfully as you can."

"I'll stay with you," said Merlin, trying to look attentive. Poor lad, he was falling asleep on Gwaine's shoulder. "Or I can stay with Leon so you can get back to Camelot. You must be hungry, and…" Merlin trailed off, eyes closing a bit.

Arthur huffed. "I am definitely not letting you stay here. Lancelot, make sure that Merlin gets food and sleep once you're back. Elyan, you can return with horses for Leon and I and we'll make the trek back tomorrow."

Elyan nodded, looking in the sky. "I should be back tomorrow morning if I ride through the night."

"Don't rush yourself." _Just keep Merlin and Aiden safe and away from my damned father_, he added in his thoughts. "Alright, what are you waiting for? Pack up." He turned a bit as everyone stood and brushed themselves off, then turned back and said, "Gwaine? A word with you."

Gwaine was far too good-natured and far too good-looking, and Arthur was tempted (yet again) to run a sword through him just for those flaws. He sidled up to Arthur and grinned. "Yes, my lord?"

"Keep your hands off Merlin," Arthur said, trying to busy himself with tightening his belt and adjusting his sword. "And that woman you find better be the most virtuous piece of flesh in all of Camelot, or I'll have your head."

If Gwaine was surprised or offended he didn't bother to show it. Instead he grinned and patted Arthur on the back. "Merlin will be fine. We'll look after them both for you, and you'll be back before you know it."

"That will be all, Sir Gwaine." Arthur dismissed him with a look, trying to ingrain in Gwaine's mind the kind of hurt he would dole out if his orders were disobeyed.

"What was that all about?" Merlin was suddenly awake and next to him though Arthur was trying very hard to ignore everyone and everything.

"Nothing. Just wanted to make sure he finds a wet nurse so you don't kill yourself." He smirked, then sobered, and began picking at his gloves.

"Arthur, we're going to be fine."

He just nodded, but Merlin grabbed his arm and turned him to face his manservant directly.

"Listen to me, everything is going to work out. Trust me."

If there hadn't been five knights and a sleepless night and Merlin's magic between them just then, Arthur would have kissed him. On the mouth. Instead, he smiled. "Of course I do, you idiot." Inside, he thought a piece of himself was dying.

Merlin clapped him on the back, but instead of reminding Merlin how inappropriate that was to do to royalty in public (and wondering if doing so would cause Merlin to blow him up in a fit of rage), he instead sent Merlin off with a heartfelt pat in return. Lancelot had made a sling out of his cape to carry Aiden in, and before Arthur realized it, they all rode off, Merlin glancing behind and waving goodbye.

Once they were out of sight, Arthur practically collapsed on a log near the fire. Everything hurt, but it was mostly his heart. Leon brought him a bowl of stew and he ate it hungrily, wondering how long it would be before Elyan arrived with the horses. Despite his protests, Elyan would still probably arrive in the morning after riding all through the night, no doubt with a bundle of food Gwen would prepare.

"You seem oddly out of sorts," Leon ventured presently. Arthur looked up, realizing he was stroking the long scab on his palm. "Begging your pardon, my lord."

"No offense taken, Leon," Arthur said after a moment. "You know me better than anyone else."

"Except Merlin," added Leon before Arthur could himself. "You're … upset?"

Arthur shrugged. "Upset? Confused?"

"You're a bit too close, emotionally, to see things clearly right now." Leon stoked the fire, his face strong but kind. "You will make a great king one day, Sire. All this doesn't change that."

Somehow, for Arthur, it felt like it had. He waited until he thought his lungs would explode, then finally asked, "What would you do if you loved someone but," and then stopped.

"Are you insinuating that I've never loved with that question?" Leon teased, grinning. "But what?"

Arthur hesitated. "But they broke a law. Something that you've been told your whole life that it was punishable by death."

Leon lost his grin, face growing instantly somber. "You probably don't remember, but when I was a boy, my uncle was turned in for consorting with a sorcerer." He paused, groping for words. "His betrayal didn't change how much I loved him, how sorry I was that he was burned at the stake."

"Was it truly a betrayal?" Arthur whispered to himself, but Leon heard him, and answered, "I don't know. I try never to ask myself that."

So Arthur sat, thinking of Maleagant and Merlin and Aiden and his father until his mind had turned into something like scrabbled eggs (he couldn't help but think of food, considering how unsatisfying Leon's stew had been) and his heart had broken and repaired itself ten times over. But no matter how many times he decided, he knew he could never betray his friend. His love. His Merlin.

* * *

When Merlin finally reached the practice field, he was actually grateful that Arthur was in the middle of combat with both Lancelot and Percival. He was starting to feel better, thanks to some sort of concoction that tasted of swine piss Gaius had made for him. The woman Gwaine found (Elaine) was kind but exceedingly ugly and dull, and had fed Aiden dutifully while Merlin tried to catch up on his sleep, never bothering Gaius at his work. Merlin hadn't even realized Arthur was back until another servant came to fetch him, sending him to the field.

"Seems like he's in a foul mood today," Gwaine said, suddenly sitting side by side to Merlin on the fence he had rested on. "But he is a prince; I suppose that's one of the perks of royalty?"

Merlin laughed half-heartedly. "I thought you were ready to give that up."

"And I thought we talked about you spending a night with me in the barracks."

He shook his head. "Gwaine, you know I love you as a friend. But…."

"Arthur," Gwaine said. "Father of your baby? Yeah, I know."

"No, no! You misunderstand me." Merlin back peddled. "I mean, I do like him. I like him in _that_ way, but, but I'm just a servant. He doesn't see me that way."

"You mean to tell me that you haven't slept in his royal bedchambers?"

"I'm still a _virgin_!" Merlin protested, realizing that sounded rather ridiculous since had a baby back in the castle. But it was as true as the fact that he had magic.

"You'd be hard to convince me of that!" Slapping his knee, Gwaine continued, "The way he talks about you, it's like you're his paramour or something. So defensive if anyone tries to get close enough to breathe on you."

"Is that so?" a frigid Arthur interrupted, sword an inch from Gwaine's throat and Gwaine gulped visibly. "Maybe I am." Arthur pulled off his helmet, shaking out his sweat-soaked hair. "Sir Gwaine, I believe it's your turn to duel me. The previous two champions have been defeated." Arthur waved towards Lancelot and Percival who were both collapsed on the other side of the field, moaning with injuries from their skirmish.

"Excuse me," Gwaine said to Merlin, jumping off the fence and jogging over to where Leon and Elyan stood, ready to help put on his armor.

Merlin became aware of how intently Arthur was looking at him, and turned to the weapons. "Shall I get your maul, sire?" Merlin tried, but Arthur cut him off quickly.

"I've made arrangements to have Aiden made my ward, and I'm changing my quarters to something that will accommodate his addition." Arthur paused, struggling for words or catching his breath, Merlin wasn't sure. "My new suite includes a servant's quarters. Just about as big as your room at Gaius'. I'd like you to move in." He again paused, and this time Merlin could see that he was definitely unsure. "Move into the quarters. You'll be closer, and able to help with Aiden. That is, unless you're going to move into the barracks with Gwaine."

Merlin opened his mouth, then closed it just as quickly. Trying again, he began, "I, of course! I mean, no, I'm not moving to the barracks. And, yes. Yes, I'll move in. I need to let Gaius know."

Arthur grinned. "Good. Today is your last day of being a lazy sod. Tomorrow morning there will be no sleeping in, I can promise you that!"

_At least he's in a better mood_, Merlin thought to himself as he packed up the few things in his old room. He'd have to find a good hiding place for the magical book Gaius gave him, and the Sidhe staff, but besides that it was nice to see his room clean for a change.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gaius asked when Merlin stepped out, all his worldly possessions in hand.

"Arthur's changing rooms and he wanted me to move in."

"Ah." Gaius' eyes flashed with amusement.

"Not like that!" Merlin protested, throwing his hands up in the air and dropping his belongings. "Why does everyone assume that?"

"Merlin, have you ever seen the way you look at him?" Gaius asked gently, helping Merlin pick up his things.

"No, I haven't," Merlin said irritably. "But it doesn't matter how I look at him. He thinks of me as his servant, and I am going to fulfill my destiny, even if my celibacy kills me."

"That, dear boy, is very commendable." Gaius sighed, waddling towards the door. "I'll go help you go get settled in. I do hope you'll drop by occasionally. I'm going to miss you. And that howling baby of yours." He chuckled and Merlin could feel his own face turning red.

"He's not my baby. He's Arthur's. Arthur's ward!" he protested again as Gaius' chuckle turned into laughter.

"Quite frankly, Merlin," Gaius teased, "I'm going to miss your blundering most of all."

* * *

"Did you get everything moved in?" Arthur asked directly once he entered his new room. Merlin sat by the fire, warming his hands. He looked over at Arthur and nodded.

"Yes. The servants did quite the job with your new rooms. Even brought over all your armor so I could polish it."

"How thoughtful," Arthur replied, handing Merlin his sword. "And how's Aiden?"

"Asleep, thankfully. Elaine was moved to the servants' quarters across the hall; she said to come wake her when he wakes and is hungry."

"Ugly looking thing, isn't she?"

Merlin looked shocked, then laughed at Arthur's unexpected admonition. "If you say so, Sire. She certainly doesn't hold a candle to Gwen."

"I was thinking that she didn't hold a candle to _you_," Arthur said softly, and Merlin felt his breath catch in his throat. "Surprising, isn't it, to be a father and a virgin at the same time?"

Merlin flushed. "You heard me talking to Gwaine." He didn't even bother to try to hide it as a question.

Arthur nodded. "Aiden has changed everything for me. No, not that it's changed, but now I _know_." He reached down and cupped Merlin's jaw with his hand. "What I want is for you to be the father of all my babies. And be with me. Forever."

"You mean to say – sex?" Merlin tried very hard _not_ to squeak but he was positive, entirely positive, that he had.

Arthur grinned, his eyes viewing Merlin like a wolf closing in for the kill. "I mean to say." With that, he squashed their mouths together and Merlin's mind went blank except for the delicious taste of Arthur's warm mouth directly in contact with his own. He could taste the venison and the wine Arthur had eaten at dinner, and the salty sweat of too many practices, and the taste of pure desire.

Their mouths moved together and Merlin thought he might come in his pants without even touching. And then Arthur's hands were all over him, groping, touching, squeezing, and Merlin was gasping into his mouth and running his fingers through Arthur's silky hair and wondering if this was really happening.

They broke apart as Arthur began trailing up Merlin's jaw and then began to suckle at his earlobe. "You have," he whispered to Merlin, "the most ridiculous ears I've ever seen."

Merlin bucked into Arthur as Arthur pressed their legs together. "You have the most," here he gasped as Arthur's hand found the bulge in Merlin's pants, "most ridiculous teeth I've ever seen," Arthur squeezed and Merlin yelped, "Sire."

Arthur paused, looking Merlin straight in the eye. "My teeth are fantastic." Then he went back to sucking Merlin's earlobes and jaw.

"No," Merlin countered, his hands trailing down Arthur's back to find that perfect arse, "your _mouth_ is perfect."

"What would you like my mouth to do to you?" Arthur whispered in his ear, and Merlin physically shuddered. And before he knew it, Arthur had undone his neckerchief and was kissing his neck and trying to pull off Merlin's shirt and pants at the same time.

"Arthur," Merlin gasped, trying to stay calm. "Arthur, the- the bed," and Arthur stopped, nodded, and then pulled both his own and Merlin's shirt off in a graceful sweep. Then he dropped down and pulled off Merlin's boots, kissing Merlin's ankle in the process. Merlin's throat went dry and he was barely coherent as Arthur pulled off his own boots and socks.

The pants took longer because Merlin kept fumbling and Arthur kept rubbing into him, and he could barely stand the pressure because he had waited for this night for at least four years, ever since he had taken a good look at the prince and had wondered how someone that gorgeous could be such a prat and if it was impossible to be both good looking and reasonably decent.

And then he was on his stomach on the bed, and Arthur was rubbing his ass and whispered in his ear, "Merlin, Merlin, I've wanted you for so long."

"If you had just," and here he paused as Arthur sucked on his bottom lip and rubbed faster, "just told me, I would have been here long before tonight."

Arthur gummed Merlin's lip and pulled on it as his fingers slide down Merlin's crack, spreading and teasing his entrance. "If I had told you, what would have been the fun in that?" he said huskily.

"We could have," Merlin paused as the fingers neared his hole again, "could have. At the inn. When we were going to find Bal- oh _Arthur!_"

"You mean, when we went to find your father?" Arthur asked as he slid his hardened cock up and down Merlin's crack. His hand appeared in Merlin's face and suddenly Merlin found himself sucking in Arthur's two fingers in slow, steady sucks.

He pulled away to ask, "How did you know?" and then Arthur's fingers were back inside, as Arthur continued behind to slide up and down behind him.

"Maleagant said as much. I _was_ paying attention during our escapade," Arthur said. He pulled his fingers out of Merlin's mouth, making a sharp popping sound, then began to run his fingers up and down Merlin's crack again.

"Arthur, I want you to," Merlin began, and then his vision grew white, his body filled with pleasure as Arthur began to push his index finger into Merlin. "Oh, oh gods Arthur, please."

"I love you," Arthur whispered into his ear, then added another finger. In and out he slid, Merlin dry humping the mattress and arching his back into the slippery fingers. And then the fingers were gone and Arthur was rubbing his cock again in Merlin's crack. Merlin could feel his ass covered in spit and sweat and Arthur's precum.

"Arthur, now, please," he begged, hardly daring to hope that this was indeed going to be as he had imagined it. In response, Arthur put his arms around Merlin's waist and pushed him over onto his back.

"I have to see you," Arthur whispered, taking his position. Merlin raised his left leg and Arthur wrapped his right arm around it, kissing the calf. "You are absolutely stunning. Oh, Merlin," and then he was inside Merlin. His cock went in and out excruciatingly slow, and Merlin had to choke back his whimper.

"Am I hurting you?" Arthur asked, and Merlin just shook his head because he wanted this more than anything else. Before Arthur could change his mind, Merlin wrapped his right leg around Arthur and pulled him in closer.

Their bodies moved in perfect motion. Arthur reached down and began stroking Merlin with his left hand and Merlin could feel that they were both reaching a climax. But he was not going to give Arthur the satisfaction of coming first, even if it meant using magic.

"Merlin, I think," Arthur said, suddenly very hoarse, the sweat making almost imperceptible beads on his chest and making him somehow even more attractive than Merlin could even imagine him during the cold winter nights he had spent alone in Gaius' rooms. "I'm close," Arthur finally managed to say.

And Merlin, without thinking, pulled him in as tight as he could and then clenched down with every muscle in his lower body. It worked and he could feel Arthur coming inside him, hot and juicy. Then Arthur leaned down and began kissing him again and Merlin couldn't contain himself any longer (even though he had been using magic before). They broke off and he practically shouted, "Oh Arthur, gods yes!"

As he spilled out all over his stomach and Arthur withdrew and bent over, licking up Merlin's cum, he could hear the faint sounds of a screaming baby. "I woke up Aiden!" Merlin groaned miserable, despite the fact that he was exceptionally aroused as Arthur swallowed his semen.

"Just stay here," Arthur said, pushing Merlin down. "I'll take care of it."

Merlin waited for what seemed like hours, his head and chest pounding, and suddenly Arthur was there, holding Aiden in his arms. The sight of Arthur made Merlin go hard immediately again, and Arthur glanced up and smirked.

"So now you know how I felt, watching Aiden suck you," he said. "Aiden's fine, just needed to be rocked."

"Arthur," Merlin began. "I love you."

Arthur sat down next to Merlin on the bed. "I know. Why else would you be here, in Camelot?" Merlin's face whitened a bit, but Arthur carried on. "Merlin, I know. I know everything. Maleagant certainly cleared everything up for me. And before, I thought I'd need to produce an heir, or that I needed to please my father, or that…" he trailed off, then leaned over and licked Merlin's lips. "I don't need anything. But you. Forever. You, me, my bed."

Merlin couldn't help but give a short laugh. "And Aiden?"

Arthur grabbed the back of Merlin's neck and drew him in for another smooch. "How could I forget him?"

At that, Aiden squawked to remind them of why they were actually together anyway.

"By the way," Merlin said, "I have a feeling we're sleeping in tomorrow."

* * *

"Is that all, Sir Leon?" Arthur asked, hoping that this would indeed be the end of the council meeting that had lasted at least _three hours_ too long.

Leon looked around the table of knights, confirming with Lancelot and Gwaine that they were indeed done, and then nodded his head in affirmative. "I believe we have discussed everything of importance, my lord."

"Then let the knights of the round table separate until the appointed time to gather," Arthur commanded. The knights each bowed to their king and while they were distracted, Arthur took off as fast as he could without seeming rude.

When he finally burst into his own rooms, Merlin was sitting in a large chair with Aiden in his lap, both pouring over a book. Arthur still couldn't believe that after five years, he found himself shocked how much Aiden looked like Merlin. And how much he looked like Arthur.

Merlin looked up and smiled. "Well Aiden, if it isn't your father, come back from some ever so important round table time."

"Dollophead," Aiden said without looking up at Arthur.

"You taught him to say _that_?" Arthur demanded, trying not to feel too outraged. He had missed Merlin, hadn't seen him for almost the entire day, and he was willing to let this one misstep slide.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose that's what happens when you tried to teach him that 'Daddy is an idiot'."

Aiden at this point jumped off Merlin's lap and rushed to Arthur, who gladly swept him up and hugged him. Aiden kissed Arthur's cheek, then giggled in his very mischievous way (it was certainly something he got from Merlin because everyone else said it was cherubic), "Daddy _is_ right. Father is a dollophead!"

"And Father is going to dollop _your_ head," Arthur teased, whacking Aiden's head playfully with his glove. He placed Aiden back down on the floor and then turned to Merlin. "Can I have a word with you?"

Before Merlin could begin another tirade about how Aiden needed to learn everything he could while he was young, because magic was no longer outlawed and because Albion was becoming united under the glorious reign of King Arthur and because Aiden would really have to learn everything before he was age seven for who knows what reason, Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and kissed his wrist. That took care of any protests.

"We'll be back in an hour," Merlin promised.

"Two hours," Arthur corrected, dragging Merlin out of the room. Aiden was already wrapped up again in the book and kicking his feet in the air absentmindedly. He didn't even bother to wave.

"Two hours?" Merlin protested as Arthur threw him onto the bed and began shedding his royal robes. "Really Arthur? Two _hours_?"

"I was hoping you could make good on my lifting the ban on magic. You know… make us last longer?" Arthur said, settling in on top of Merlin and spreading his cheeks apart to fit smoothly over Merlin's cock. He began sliding back and forth and Merlin hummed in pleasure. Oh yes, this was going to work perfectly.

"Oh, alright then," Merlin sighed. "But after this we need to get back to… oh, Arthur, yes, please," and well, Arthur knew exactly what Merlin really wanted.

The End


End file.
